Believe me I love You
by MetaMorphoSer
Summary: Pandy’s marriage with her longterm boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari is the best thing that had ever happened to her. Or, so she thought until she discovered that he was cheating on her. Forgive or Forget? R
1. Chapter 1

**Be(lie)ve me I love you**

**Summary: **Pandy's marriage with her long-term boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari is the best thing that had ever happened to her. Or, so she thought until she discovered that he was cheating on her. Forgive or Forget?

A friend dared me to write a story within one day. It had to follow the principle of a novel meaning: beginning, something wrong, development, end.

I did it as best as I can and managed to finish it in seven hours and a half. So I guess it's good enough. The thing is though, the story is kinda weird and fragmented. Oh, well, we did what we could in the time that was given to us!

Chapter 1:

Her arm over the sketchpads, she fought with the house keys in order to get in. The red door had somehow adjusted itself to her eyes and it on longer shocked her to see it, even though sometimes she need reminding that it was actually her home. It also took her several months to get used to the title Mrs. Pandora Hiwatari. But she felt her heart swell each time she pronounced it.

Pandy tucked her wild black hair behind her ear before pushing the door open.

"Kai, I'm home!"

The sudden feeling of emptiness swept her off her feet. The sight of the dark living room foreboded an intuition that something was wrong. Pandy was after all never back this earlier on a Friday afternoon, during which she would clear up all the work at the gallery. Today, however, there was no more than three clients, all who were just passing by in hope to see some Chagall, which she didn't have. She spotted a pair of shoes sprawled near the counter of their open kitchen. So, Kai was home but why didn't he answer her?

Pandy left her sketchpads on the sofa and carefully tiptoed across the room. In the silence, she could discern a muffled noise, as if someone was choking. Something inside her prevented her from calling again. She now could hear two different noises, coming from two different beings. Her heart was starting to race inside her chest. She no longer felt intuitive but doubt began forming in her mind.

She reached her trembling hand towards the bedroom door which stood opposite of the kitchen. Her breath was taken away the minute she laid her eyes on what was happening in her bedroom. Two naked forms were moving in he semi-darkness. There was no doubt that the one on top was her husband, Kai Hiwatari and under him… The scene was unbearable to see. Pandy ran away, clutching her mouth as tightly as she could. Once out of her house, she immediately jumped into her mini Austin and started the engine.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. Her foot firmly was pressed on the accelerator. She was no longer thinking. She tried not to. By driving as fast as she could, she hoped that what she had seen would slowly melt away. She clutched the driving wheel desperately, as if holding on to her life. All of a sudden she stopped the car. She didn't have a clue of where she was, only staring at the empty space beyond the dashboard. What had she possibly done wrong? What made him do that? Why? Why did he have to do that to her?

Pandy hiccoughed through her tears. She automatically clasped her hands over her mouth, watching herself through the rear window. How could this possibly be true? She loved him and she thought that he loved her. There was nothing wrong between them.

No, maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was just imagining it all up. It happened all the time. You could think of something and since you dreaded it so much, it finally appeared as an illusion to fool you. She was saying nonsense and she knew it. Pandy leaned on the wheel, trying to catch her breath. What would she do now? She started the car and sped off again.

Arrived at a small café, she found herself a seat and flipped out her pink Motorola Razor. In the car, she had cleaned her face up so that there was no more trace of tears. She punched in the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Kat? This is Pandy. How are you doing?" she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Fine. What about you? Thomas is coming over," she added at the other end of the line, sounding excited.

Thomas was Kat's new boyfriend. She changed one every two weeks, which sometimes made Pandy pity her. But now she was deeply envious.

"Really? That's great."

"I don't know what to wear and my flat's a mess…"

Pandy looked up and saw a stunning woman walk through the café doors. She has wavy chocolate brown hair which fell on her shoulders in rich locks and dark mysterious eyes. She was staring directly at her, who was awed by the size of her breast poking fro her deep-neck black razor black.

"I won't keep you, then. Tata," Pandy said hastily, hanging up from her best friend.

"Do you have a car?" the girl asked, leaning on her table so that she could have a frontal view of her chest.

"Yes," Pandy said, without looking up.

"Do you mind giving me a ride?"

She got up as fast as she could to rejoin the girl. They both walked out of the café together.

Pandy stopped in front of a hotel. They were hardly in the room when they started tearing down each other's clothes. The girl pushed her down on the bed and took off her bra. Pandy was confronted with the sight of the enormous breasts which were teasing her all the while in the car. The girl then lowered and pulled down her pants. Pandy leaned back and closed her eyes.

She caressed the slut's luxurious hair almost lovingly. The sheets were wet from their previous activity but Pandy had never felt so cold. The girl's head was on her chest but she could barely feel it. Her mind was elsewhere.

"Are you married?" the girl asked, fingering the ring on her wedding finger.

Pandy held it up to consider it for the first time since the incidence. But before she could answer, he mobile rang. She got out of the bed to get it. The screen showed 'Home'.

"Hey," she said.

"Pandy, where are you?" her husband's voice came through the machine.

"Nowhere special," she answered.

The slut came out of the bed and wrapped her arms over Pandy's waist. The latter was taken back by surprise but pleasure at the same time.

"You left your sketchpads."

"Oh, did I?"

She teased the girl's lips with hers.

"Pandy? Are you coming home tonight?"

"Of course," she answered, before turning to embrace the slut's ripe mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter of our passionating love story. Actually I've finsihed all the 5 chappies (yes, there's only 5) but I'm posting progressively so you won't be overcharged by it. Though I don't think you are since they're so short but whatever. Crazy things often happen in this story...

Chapter 2:

When she opened the red door for the second time this afternoon, Pandy mustered all her strength to remain calm. She had poured all her torments into the slut. All that remained inside her was grudge and curiosity. The smell of food welcomed her as she stepped through the threshold. _Is he trying to make me forgive him? _

"Good evening," Kai said from the kitchen.

Pandy threw her bag on the floor and faced her husband. The latter was standing with his back to her, working on the cooker. Nevertheless she could take a full view of his athletic body and slate hair.

"Hard work today?" he asked, suddenly turning around holding the pan.

"It's okay," she shrugged.

They settled themselves in the dining room. It seemed strangely empty at two, especially that Kai had prepared so many dished. Pandy didn't have much appetite that night. But she stuffed food down her throat anyway because she didn't want to give herself away.

"You've forgotten your sketchpads," Kai said again.

"Yeah," Pandy managed to answer through munching. "I was out to see a friend."

They didn't say anything other from that. Kai was the silent type anyway but Pandy used to be there to brighten the atmosphere. Tonight, she just washed the dishes while he got ready to go to bed.

When she rejoined him, he was reading a book. But he put it down the minute she came in and switched off the light. Pandy got under the sheets with the awful feeling that she was sleeping in another person's place.

"Who's the friend you went to see?" Kai suddenly asked.

"A super hot female," Pandy answered. "Why do you care?"

"You're not friends, are you?"

"No. We've just met actually and we've fucked."

Pandy waited for Kai's reaction but it was his usual silence.

"What about you? Any conquests lately?"

He still remained mute. When she was about to open her mouth, however, he said, "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Pandy, don't pretend with me. Then know this, as well, it's not what you think."

Pandy felt anger stirring inside her. What else did he want her to think?

"No, two people fucking on my bed, there's nothing wrong about that."

Kai suddenly turned to her side in the darkness.

"I didn't mean it okay."

She searched for his eyes in the darkness and found the scarlet orbs staring intently at her.

"What do you want me to believe?" she whispered.

"I…"

"Who is it?" she cut him.

He paused, licking his lips.

"Hilary."

Suddenly Pandy had the vision of the plain brunette who bossed everyone around having nothing else to do in life so had to go out with a loser like Tyson Granger. She was taken aback for a moment by the lowness of her rival.

"Since when?"

"Four weeks ago."

"Four weeks and you've told me nothing?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"But you kept it going for four week?"

"Yes and I'm not proud of it."

"Why? Why are you two starting to see each other? What about her boyfriend?"

Kai was silent for a moment.

"She came to me and confessed that she was in love with me."

"When?"

"Four weeks ago."

"Where?"

"Here."

"In this bedroom?"

"No, on the sofa. You were out with Kat then. She was crying, because she was scared that she would hurt my feelings. I couldn't do anything else but hold her. Before I knew it, we were kissing. We moved from the sofa to the bed. I don't know how that happened either."

"How… how long was she in love with you?"

"She kind of realized it after we've got married and she started dating Tyson."

Pandy was stunned to silence.

"So… you fucked her because you pity her?"

"Please, don't say that word," Kai said, annoyed. "I… I didn't mean it," he repeated. "It was beyond our control."

"It was beyond your control," Pandy repeated, feeling the impact of the words on her. "So, is this a powerful attraction or…?"

"I'm not saying that. It might be lust, it might be affection. But what happened is, we find that we couldn't stop."

"You find that you couldn't stop," she tasted the words in her mouth. "It's like you both are meant to be and I'm in your way?"

"It's not that!" Kai raised his voice. "I just… I don' know how to say it."

"When are you going to see her again? Tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow she's with her boyfriend."

"Do you realize that you're betraying both your best friend and your wife at the same time?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it."

Pandy was becoming impatient.

"What was it like? The fuck, I mean?"

"What?"

"The fuck. Describe it to me, so I can make a sexual fantasy out of it."

Kai was silent.

"Okay, then. I'll describe mine. The slut was very hot. She had the biggest boobs ever, much bigger than your Hilary. No offence but it's for you to see. First she threw me on the bed then did this amazing dance on her b-"

Before she could finish the sentence, Pandy found herself pushed out of the bed.

"What the fuck?" she yelled. She got up on her feet as fast as she could. "You know what? Ever since I married you, I've faced nothing but problems! First, I had to cope with the title of Mrs. You know that I think it's sexist to have to change surnames and all. Then I don't even have the opportunity to sell my own work but find myself stuck selling the works of other people. And I hate this stinking house which is so boxy-looking it could be used as a cellar rather than a place for two people to live in! That red door! You know how I hate red doors! It hit my eyes every time I try to enter it."

"What do you mean?" Kai suddenly burst as well. "When I asked whether you liked the house, you said it was fine."

"That's because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. If I can choose, I'll live far from your freaky friends and none of this will happen! I won't have to pay fifty dollars for that slut and you won't have to fuck an ugly geek."

"Don't call Hilary names! She's not in this."

"Of course not! Since she's not the one who seduced you in the first place. And you fall head down into it. She's just frustrated coz her boyfriend is much uglier and stupider than you!"

"He's my best friend!"

"Well, you should consider that before stealing his girl!"

"Pandy, what is with you?"

Kai got off the bed and hold her firmly by the arms.

"Don't you realize who's wrong here? It's not as if you hadn't been out with other people too! You would leave me waiting for you each night, all alone. Apart from yourself, you've never loved anyone."

_That's not true_, she thought to herself. She would have liked to shout it but her tears were choking her without her realizing it.

"I wish we were still teenagers when there was nothing else but our love," she heard herself sobbed.

Slowly, Kai loosened his grip and turned away. Seeing his back turned towards her, she felt seized by panic. Pandy took out the knife that she had been concealing under her nightgown's sleeves and stabbed him as hard as her strength could manage. Her husband's body collapsed in a thud on the floor. Pandy gasped, stepping away from the body.

She quickly gathered her senses and used her mobile phone. She went to wait outside and half an hour later, her slut arrived, dressed in a military jacket.

"I… I've killed him!" Pandy ran towards the girl.

The latter could only receive in her arms the trembling body of a woman.

"Calm down. What have you done?" she asked.

"Kai, I've killed Kai."

Tears were flooding down her face. She was uncontrollable. It took the slut ten minutes before being able to force her back into the house. But there was no corpse in the bedroom.

"What happened to the corpse?" the slut asked.

Instead of listening, Pandy tore open her wardrobe and began throwing everything into her Muji traveling bag.

"We've got to get out of here, fast," Pandy muttered as if to herself. "Come on, help me pack."

She turned but instead of only seeing the slut, Kai was also standing there, pointing his gun at them. He was slightly limping but didn't look that injured. He was wearing a bathrobe, hiding his wound.

"I want you to leave now!" Kai shouted in a voice that wasn't his.

Pandy could see his scarlet eyes burning with a strange flame. She had never seen him so maddened and out of control. She looked from Kai to the slut who was unable to move as well.

"Leave and I'll file in a divorce!"

The word fell in like a wet rope in a bucket. It clanked hard on the metal surface. Pandy had the wind cut out of her. Three years of marriage and a sudden divorce. Somehow she felt hurt in her self-esteem because it was her right to file the divorce not him. But it wasn't the time to reason with Kai. The point of his gun moved constantly from the girl to her.

"Go and help him with his wound," Pandy told the slut.

She, herself turned back to packing as the two went into the bathroom. Kai sat on the edge of the bath and threw the gun into the basket of unwashed clothes.

"It's easy for you, isn't it? You don't really have to care about holding a relationship. Why do you bother being with her, anyway?"

But the slut remained silent. She bandaged the place where Pandy had stabbed him and went out of the bathroom.

The two girls carried the luggage one by one out of the house. Pandy was about to close the door of the car when she saw Kai in his bathrobe by the window making a phone call. She swallowed her spit. It was now official. He had probably called her parents. Everything was over.

She turned to get into the car when suddenly the red door swung open and Kai walked out after her. She had only a faint glimpse of him because soon she was hit on the head by the slut. She fell unconscious with the sound of her car driven away from her and her husband's footsteps coming towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the story is getting weirder and weirder I warn you. I'm anti-cliche so you don't know what to expect.

Pany is kind of inspired from a friend of mine so no matter how strange she seems know that she is real!

Chapter 3:

When she opened her eyes again, Pandy found herself in blinding white light. There was a brown-haired angel beside her. When her eyesight was adjusted however, she found that there was no heaven or angels, only a sterilized hospital room. Standing beside her was a nurse.

"Finally!" she smiled at her. "Your husband and friends were so worried about you. They came in this morning, hoping to see you awake."

Pandy's mind had a difficulty of functioning.

"I still have a husband?"

The nurse was still smiling.

"You don't feel really well, do you? I'll ask your husband to come in if you want to."

Kai walked in with Hilary at his side. Pandy wondered if he was doing it on purpose so that she would die of heartbreak and he wouldn't have to pay for the divorce.

"Hi, how are you?" Hilary asked, deeply concerned.

Pandy just grunted. She had taken that habit from her husband. There were actually quite a lot of habits she had taken from Kai, like crossing her arms over her chest, being sarcastic about everything and avoiding people. It wasn't in her nature to be unsocial, but since meeting Kai she learnt to build a reserve.

"How long have I been here?" she asked the two.

"Since last night," Kai answered. "I guess you've just slept rather than fall unconscious."

How can he even joke under matters like this?

Pandy eyed Hilary without shyness. In fact she was directly staring at her, making her feel naked. The woman had boring mousey brown hair, small breasts which were hidden under her pale yellow cardigan. From the expression on her face, she looked out of place. Pandy grinned inside. At least, she knew her place. And as if hearing what Pandy was thinking, Hilary broke out.

"Kai, can you leave us please?"

Talking about husbands and wives, Pandy understood now what she lacked and what Hilary had: the art of stereotype. When Kai closed the door behind him, Hilary fell on her knees.

"Pandy, please, let me tell you how sorry I am," she pleaded.

Pandy felt the sensation of power, domination. She was weighing between playing the good and the bad. She opted for the good.

"Don't worry, Hils, I understand that perfectly."

"You do?"

Hilary got up.

"Yes. You love Kai that much, don't you? I think you're perfect for each other Last night I was still under the shock but now I see clearly that I shouldn't be in the way."

"But, Pandy, you don't have to divorce for me."

Pandy showed her upper gums.

"It is Kai's wish, actually, to which I agree. After all, I don't love him anymore."

"You don't?"

"Not everybody does, Hils," Pandy grinned.

"I know but he's so…"  
"Hot? Cold? Bitterly perfect? Something you can't reach and so that's why you want to have him?"

"Yes… I mean, no! I love him because he can be gentle and caring at the same time. Under that sheet of ice, he's so passionate. I think I've been in love with him ever since the first time I've met him and it seemed to grow more intense when you started dating…"

Pandy held up her hand to stop her.

"Call Kai in for me, would you?"

Convict number 1 done. Next, convict number 2.

"What do you want?" Kai asked the minute he entered.

It was the first time she was left with him after the attempt murder in their bedroom.

"I talked to Hilary." She waited for him to say something. "I told her that it's okay, I'll sign the divorce."

Kai nodded.

"Are you going to be with her afterwards?" Pandy couldn't help asking.

"I don't know."

"Hilary said that she was in love with you ever since she's seen you."

"It was the same for you."

Pandy swallowed. Why was he bringing up the happiness of a past which had unsettled this present?

"But in your case, it wasn't with me you were in love with. I'm just a gap-filler."

Pandy remained silent for the first time.

"I don't know in what illusions I've pulled myself and you into," Kai went on. "You have always rejected me until you lost your hopes. It was then that you turned yourself to me, not because you love me but because you're afraid to be lovelorn. I can see it in your eyes the same black passion you bear every time you see him. You are so natural in his presence, you two seemed to be off in some wondrous place, leaving me on the cracking ground with nothing to hold on. Can you blame me for taking in Hilary? I'm sorry for Tyson, I'm sorry for myself but you should be sorry too. If only you could bury your forbidden love then none of this will happen!"

His voice that was icy cold at first now broke into retained sobs. Pandy was speechless. It was wrong. She was no longer in love with that guy! She… She didn't know what she felt, but the marriage was wrong, perverted and she thought that no one else had felt it apart from her.

"He's here," Kai suddenly said. "With his wife and brother-in-law. Do you want to see him?"

Pandy nodded. Kai nodded too and turned his back to her, once again. So this was it. It was her fault that Kai betrayed her? Pandy wanted to clear this out of her mind.

The figure that appeared through the threshold was Convict number 3, according to Kai. He was wearing his traditional Chinese costume as always. His raven black hair was tied into a long plait down his back. Anxiety was written in his golden eyes.

"Pandy, are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Ray, come closer."

He obeyed.

"Kai and I are divorcing."

"I've heard."

"It's not about Hilary, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ray." She took in a deep breath. "I'm in love with you and always was."

"What the fuck?"

The Chinese man backed away, as if recoiling in front of a monster.

"I love you, Ray," Pandy said louder.

"I… It can't be possible! I love Mariah. We're… we're married, for God's sake. And you're married…"

"So, what?"

"You're out of your mind!"

Ray ran out of the room. He nearly hit his wife Mariah, who was waiting anxiously as well. The Chinese man looked around and saw all his friends there: Hilary, Tyson, Lee, Max and Kai.

"We've got to talk," he said to the slate-haired man.

They went into the farthest corner and Ray started, "Pandy told me…"

"I know. I told her that I know too."

Ray looked up surprised.

"She doesn't love me, Ray. It was you her first love."

Ray was silenced.

"But… I thought we were friends," he said stupidly.

Kai shook his head.

"She didn't dare tell you because she knew you were very in love with Mariah and she didn't stand a chance. Now…"

"Now?"

"Now, she's talking like a heartbroken woman. She'll want to clear her heart."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this is the weirdest chappie yet. I only wrote 5 chapters so yep, it's ending.

The thing that makes this strange is that for once Pandy and Kai do not love each other. It's those kind of relationships when you're just there without meaning to. But at the same time, Pandy is very proud so you can guess that she's not taking the divorce lightly like she'd love to.

I hope you won't mind the dreadful twists I'm putting in this story. It's all an experiment, after all.

Chapter 4:

Three days later, Pandy was able to get out of hospital. Her first destination was the prison. She found the slut there.

"What are you doing here?" the girl sat up as soon as she saw who the visitor was.

"Hoping I was dead?" Pandy asked bitterly.

"I'm a slut, okay? I'm just trying to do my job as well as I can," the girl answered.

"So, you're not ready to runaway from it?"

The girl looked up.

"What do you mean?"

Pandy smiled, standing up.

"You'll see. Tomorrow, meet me at the usual place."

The slut gaped in awe as Pandy walked away from her. Once she paid for the slut's liberation, Pandy got into her stolen Austin. She was going to be okay, she said to herself. Kai was wrong, she didn't care for Ray. It was just puppy love. Now that she had grown, it no longer meant anything to her. Maybe there was something that Kai was right about and that was the only person she'd ever loved was herself. She was going to prove it to him.

Pandy drove up the driveway to her best friend's house. Kat was surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here, Pandy?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Pandy walked past her. "I'm going to need a place to sleep."

Kat followed her friend into her own bedroom where Pandy was unpacking.

"Does it have something to do with Kai?"

Pandy gave her a look which said that what she was asking was so obvious there was no need to answer.

"Oh," she uttered, leaning against the door frame.

The next day, Pandy went to the court. Kai was there, in his suit from work. She sat down beside him and signed the divorce. They both left without saying anything to each other.

Good luck, Kai. I hope you'll be happy with your new girl. I hope that your marriage will be a successful one for a change and you will have plenty of adorable kids that I can't offer you. I hope they'll grow up, be decent people. They will look like Miss Prims and Mr. Nerds. They would be looked up by geeky people and no one will remember their names in high school. They would become like one of those boring people which society doesn't give a fuck about. But their surrounding loves them. You'll be proud of them. You'll be happy. I hope you get a lot of happiness, Kai. As for me, I hope that I'll never be happy ever again, not for all the wrongs I did to you.

Pandy, of course, thought those words bitterly. She wished that it would come true so she could feel the pain and the humiliation he was making her feel guiltlessly. After all, if it was her fault that they had to separate, she would be more at peace with her conscience because there was no one else to blame. She wanted Kai to hear her bitter words but he had already disappeared through the door of his BMW.

Instead of heading to Kat's house, Pandy drove towards a place she knew Kai would never thought she would go. Last time she was there was for a party. She was the most striking one there, of course and it made her look rather out of place. She didn't belong in that society where people joked on farts and food. When someone asked where she bought her dress, she wanted to puke. They couldn't even recognize a Stella McCarthney.

Pandy rang on the doorbell. A round-faced man with dark blue hair opened the door. Tyson Granger had just broken up with Hilary, his girlfriend. There were circles under his eyes and his breath smell alcohol. Pandy hid her disgust with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Tyson. May I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

The man edged away for her to enter. Pandy took of her vest, revealing a tank top revealing her cleavage. Tyson stood goggling at her in the doorway. He didn't know much of Pandy except the fact that she disliked him and Kai's other friends for an unknown reason. Seeing her here was really surprising. She normally would avoid all contact with them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Tyson offered, scurrying around the room, putting away empty bottles.

Pandy settled herself on the edge of their grey sofa stained with sauce. She smiled and said, "Whatever you have is fine."

Once both of them had their glasses of whiskey, Pandy leaned on the back of the sofa.

"So, Tyson. What have you been up to lately?"

Tyson stared blankly at her.

"Um, nothing. I… I'm still trying to find a job."

"Really? The break-up must be hard on you," Pandy said nonchalantly, emptying her glass.

"It's… it's for the better," Tyson's gaze was glued to the amount of breast Pandy was showing him by leaning forward on the couch.

"Isn't it, a bit lonely?"

Suddenly her tongue touched his earlobe. Tyson was paralyzed as he felt her body weighed on his.

"Pan- Pandy, wha- what are you doing?"

He tried to push her away but she held his hands firmly together and sat on his groin. Without answering, she let go of his trembling hands and took her top off. She then caught hold of his manlihood under his jeans and pressed them hard.

Tyson gasped. He could feel stinging rising to his upper limps. Pandy seized one of his hands and slipped it under her bra. Tyson furrowed his eyebrows, trying to resist her but he was totally under her control. He had never experienced anything like it with Hilary. Pandy expertly unzipped his trousers and her fingers touched his wet organ.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" he moaned as she slipped it into her mouth.

Still silent, Pandy pounced on him, making them fall on the floor. She then rolled him into the bedroom, without him being able to stop her.

Tyson Granger never thought that Kai's hot girlfriend would be lying next to him after their extraordinary sex. But Pandy had her back turned towards him.

"Pandy, are you okay?" he grabbed her shoulder.

In a movement of sudden revolt, Pandy pushed him away.

"Don't you touch me, asshole!" she screamed.

"What the fuck?"

"Go away! Get out!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tyson, stupefied, fell off his bed. He looked up at her shockingly.

"What-?"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"Okay, okay!"

He scrambled out of his own room. Pandy waited till she heard the fronmt door slam did she burst out. Frustrated tears fell down her face. She bit the dirty blanket viciously. She felt at the same time ashamed and angry. Mrs. Pandora Hiwatari, Mrs. Pandora Kon, Mrs. Pandora Granger, Miss Pandora Clinton.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the last chapter! I know that this story is really fast and everything so ppl may find some things unclear. Just to know some things about Pandy:

She is a girl who loves herself and despises others around her. Is she in love with Kai? Maybe she was a long time ago but marraige kinda pollute it for her. She ahs high aspirations but Kai couldn't give her what she nees. She's depressive even though she hides it behind fake smiles.

Chapter 5:

Two years later

On the busy street of Rome, a black-haired woman in sunglasses was walking as if she was hiding from the Devil. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Pandora?"

Pandy looked up and recognized her friend.

"Enrique! What a surprise!"

The look of fear disappeared from her face and she smiled heart-warmingly.

"That's like ages! How are you doing? You still look as hot as ever," Enrique complimented her. "What brings you to Rome?"

"That's a long story," she smiled.

They went into a roadside café together. Enrique Giancarlo was an Italian millionaire and an infamous playboy. He and Pandy had a history together but now they were simply good friends.

"Hey, I heard you're no longer married," Enrique said, eyeing her ringless finger.

Pandy looked up from her cappuccino.

"Yeah, good thing too. Marriage doesn't suit me."

"So, what are you up to now?"

"I live with a girlfriend here, in Rome."

"Serious? How about a threesome tonight?"

Pandy laughed and gave Enrique a friendly push.

"My friend has problems with men, okay? Had too many dicks at the same time."

"I see," Enrique grinned charmingly.

They took a sip from their cappuccinos.

"Have you been in contact with Kai?"

Pandy shook her head.

"He didn't remarry. Do you know that?"

"What about Hilary?"

"Hilary? That brunette? She disappeared. But tell you what." Enrique leaned on conspiringly. "Ray told me that Kai told him that he didn't divorce because he was in love with Hilary. He never was. He divorced because he wanted to get away from you."

Pandy edged on her seat. She put her sunglasses back on and stared out into the street.

"Pandy, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. Enrique didn't know whether it was because she didn't hear him or it was because she was trying to hide her emotions. Before he could repeat the question, however, she turned to him.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing."


End file.
